


Soft rope

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober 2018 Lusan edition [23]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kinktober, M/M, PWP, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Ropes might be nice for a change. Well Luffy thinks it might be something fun at least





	Soft rope

Luffy did not get his way often. He did not get to play with Sanji the way he would love to that often but when he did he made it last. Sanji bitched at him later on but how could Luffy do anything less? He needed Sanji and it was not as if he could just have him whenever he wanted.

Time, privacy. These were the two things getting in his way of having Sanji. So he had to take what he got and make sure that it lasted a long time. Made sure it was hot enough to cool his blood and his head. He always had to make certain that it was good enough.

He had to have something to cling to during the times that he was not able to have Sanji. Make certain that he had images so strong that he could almost feel them when he recalled them. Make sure that he imprinted the memories of each time so well that when he was alone and he got himself off it was experiencing it all over again.

He was seriously lost when it came to Sanji. He was so gone over him. There had been this thing when they met and Luffy had known he had not wanted to let him go. He had been half accepting towards walking away but then he did not have to.

He had never imaged that they would turn to this and that Sanji could be like that for him. He had not known things like this even existed. He had never cared before there had always been other things to do and other things to think about.

Until Sanji. Now that there was Sanji things were different. Luffy hungered and he kept thinking about having him. It was never enough. A kiss made him want more kisses, a touch made him want to touch more. Being inside of him made Luffy never want to pull out.

Sanji was always so hot and tight and the way he squirmed under him made it hard for Luffy for stop or wait patiently for the next time. All he had to do was whisper something or even touch Sanji and he flushed or squirmed. Sanji was his precious cook but he himself was a meal as well.

A meal that Luffy would happily eat everyday any way that he could but he never got to.

He loved the sea, he loved his dream and the adventures that they had on the sea. He had so much fun everyday but sometimes what Luffy wanted was more in the ‘adult’ section of play. With every discover and everything he tried he got hooked more and more.

It was not as if he was alone on these things as well. Sanji was happy to play along too. He was just as hungry for Luffy and Luffy was for him. It was just that there were things to do and obligations to fulfil before they could even think of being together.

But at least Sanji let him kiss him in front of the crew. That always got his heart fluttering in his chest because that was the best way for him to state to everyone that Sanji belonged to him. Not that anyone would take him or that they really even cared.

It was just important to Luffy. That was why he took time to mark Sanji high up where his shirts would not hide it. Why he made Sanji come over and over until he was sobbing and hoarse. Sanji was his and no one elses. He needed to show it.

Shibari was not something new to them. Sanji had tied him up a few times. Luffy had not minded it, the look on Sanji’s face when he had pushed him down after tying him up. that was not something that he got to see too often so he did not mind Sanji trying that from time to time.

But the switch around with Sanji restrained. Luffy was into this. The red rope they had gotten looked really good on Sanji’s skin. They had bound him in the chair with his legs spread, he was naked and prepared. Anything that Luffy wanted to do to him Sanji was prepared for but all he could currently do was look.

Was this how Sanji had felt when it was Luffy? Not knowing where to touch first? Luffy gently stroked Sanji’s chest and swallowed at the way that Sanji jerked into his touch. The blindfold had been Sanji’s idea not Luffy’s but he was liking with every moment just what this blindfold was doing to Sanji.

What was he going to do? He had an idea. He wanted to touch, he wanted to taste and he wanted to drive Sanji crazy like he always did. Who knew when they would have enough privacy or even time to do this again. So Luffy was going to savour every moment and do his best to drive Sanji out of his mind. It was what Sanji wanted too anyway.

He grasped Sanji’s thighs as he knelt his gaze on Sanji’s face. He was flushing slowly. Most likely in anticipation because he had to know what Luffy was going to do from there. Luffy watched Sanji’s cock, hard and leaking bob before him before he leaned forward to give the tip a kiss.

“L-Luffy!” Sanji tried to twitch but Luffy had kept his hands on Sanji’s thighs for just that reason. Sanji had a lot of lower leg strength. Upper body strength too but if he wanted to he could keep Sanji in the chair and keep him from moving.

“I’m here.” Luffy whispered as he moved from kissing the tip to suck on the head. “You taste as good as always Sanji. It’s almost like you go about cooking yourself for me.” He smiled before he licked Sanji from base to linger at the tip. Sanji’s moan encouraged him into taking his cock into his mouth.

“So good.” Sanji whispered as his muscles bucked under Luffy’s grip. “Luffy it’s so good.” He shuddered. “Slow down, please slow down.”

“You want to come already?” Luffy asked when he pulled off from sucking. He gave soft slow licks to the head of Sanji’s cock as he watched the man flush and shake under his bindings. “That’s too soon don’t you think? I just got to touch you.” Luffy lamented as he watched a drop of precum ooze from Sanji’s tip. “That isn’t fair Sanji. Why are you on edge?”

“Been too long.” Sanji gasped as he tried to buck. “It’s so different Luffy. Right now it feels different. I- I can’t and the rope- I.” He shuddered as Luffy began to stroke him. “It’s so intense.”

“The rope feels good.” Luffy mused before he began to suck on the tip of Sanji’s cock. He listened to Sanji cry out and he watched him shake. “You can’t see what I’m doing so it’s more intense than usual.” He smiled as he removed his other hand from Sanji’s leg. “That’s interesting.”

“That isn’t an invitation to go overboard.” Sanji huffed. “Don’t go crazy Luffy.”

“Who is going to go crazy?” Luffy licked the fingers of his free hand as his pace made Sanji gasp and buck. The precum flowing from him had Luffy’s hand all wet and sticky. The feeling had to be incredible because Sanji kept moving. “You’re the one who goes crazy in the end. Because you like it.” Luffy stopped his hand as Sanji froze his hips giving small jerks as he fought what he was feeling.

“Luffy.” Sanji’s voice was low. “I need it. Please.”

“Always.” Luffy promised before he traced one finger over Sanji’s rim. “Relax for me.” He breathed as he slipped his finger inside. Sanji was already prepared but you could never be too careful. He kept his grip on Sanji’s cock firm as the man’s precum leaked around his fingers.

He had fingered Sanji so many times it was easy and almost instinct to find what he was looking for. Sanji bucked and hissed with every touch and stroke. Watching it had Luffy’s cock so hard that it was hard to focus.

All too soon it was hard to ignore the amount of precum that Sanji was leaking. He could barely sit still in the chair. His voice had turned to begging but it was not enough. It was nowhere near what Luffy knew Sanji could do.

It was an agony to let Sanji go but he had to. He ignored Sanji’s desperate plea as he stood up and yanked down his pants. He had a few disoriented moments where he was looking around for the lube but he quickly found it and stretched his hand to snag it. He was not about wasting anymore time.

Most of the lube slipped through his fingers to the floor but he did not care as he slicked himself up. Sanji was twisting in his restraints his skin flushed and the ropes really tugging at him in a way that it made Luffy even more hungry for him.

He gave a mumbled apology before he lifted Sanji up and out the chair before he sat down in it straddling it. He rested Sanji on his lap in the position he had been before just this time he was slumping forward onto Luffy’s shoulder. Luffy hissed when Sanji bit his neck hard before he licked at it and kept at it. Luffy was meanwhile trying to line himself up and position Sanji in the best way possible so his bound hands did not get in the way or that he did not end up hurt.

When he finally managed it he groaned as he slid in slow and deep. Sanji was so hot and tight. He was clenching down on him it was almost painful. Sanji had given up on licking Luffy’s neck. He was panting against him now as he shuddered.

The rope was pressing against Luffy with every movement that he made and that Sanji made. Every breath made Sanji shudder. Every breath made it rub against Luffy.

“I almost want to pull out.” He whispered into Sanji’s ear. “Not really because you feel really good.” He finished on a sigh as he helped lift Sanji up a bit so Luffy could bring him back down slow. “But your hands are in such a convenient place.” He laughed. “I could get you stroke me off as you rub against me.” He it was such a tight fit in the chair. He was regretful that he could not see Sanji’s straining cock.

He could feel it though. With every moment that Sanji or Luffy made it rubbed against Luffy’s front. Still wet and leaking. Every time Sanji clenched down on him his cock bobbed and leaked against him. Sanji had his front all sticky and they had barely begun. Luffy almost want to laugh but pressed a kiss to Sanji’s neck instead.

“You would torture me more than this?” Sanji hissed before he shuddered when Luffy switched up the pace and instead pulled Sanji down hard. Sanji bucked in his arms his body shuddering before he regained control. “Cocky.” He gasped.

“Yeah.” Luffy admitted. “But you’re the one that makes me feel this way.” He admitted with his lips against Sanji’s throat as he gathered a better grip on him. His was careful with the balance but he switched the pace into a harder one. Thrusts that left Sanji gasping after each one. “I’m so in love with you.” Luffy admitted as Sanji tightened around him. “Feeling that you are mine, knowing you are mine drives me so crazy.”

“I-idiot.” Sanji gasped as he tried to lean back from Luffy’s grip. His back was against the back of the chair as he began to move the ropes straining with him. “Who could I belong to but you? I’ve followed you so far. I’m your lover and nothing changes that Luffy. Do what you need to but at the end of the day.” Luffy bit back a hiss as Sanji leaned back forward and moved into his pace thrusting down into his grasp and on his cock. The grip was driving him to cum. “I’m yours.” Sanji whispered. “Always.”

“Shit like this is why I can’t leave you alone.” Luffy swore as he changed his hands so that he could snake a hand between himself and Sanji. He began to pump Sanji’s cock as his cook rode him in the chair. Sanji’s body was shaking and the rope was pressing hard between them both. Sanji had to be on the edge. He was tight, clenching with every thrust and his cock was leaking so much that Luffy’s hand was coated in it.

Luffy dipped his head to run his tongue over the rope running across Sanji’s chest. His tongue played with the rope before he reached skin. He sucked a hard mark onto Sanji’s chest as he teased Sanji’s tip and was rewarded with Sanji’s hoarse cry.

Cum splatted Luffy’s chest along with Sanji’s. Sanji’s head swayed as he panted and came but Luffy kept a slow pace. Still thrusting into him. He was on the edge himself his own body hot and shuddering from holding back.

“Luffy.” Sanji finally whispered. Luffy was quick to use his cum stained hand to remove the blindfold. He tossed it aside and held Sanji’s chin. The eyes looking at him with desire and love drove his desire higher.

He pulled Sanji down to kiss him as he increased his pace. Brought Sanji down harder, Sanji’s response was to match him in the pace and with the kiss. Sanji’s tongue invaded his mouth as the man rode him and Luffy yanked him down into the thrusts. When he came he opened his eyes and pulled back from the kiss. The sight burned into his eyes was of Sanji, flushed and beautiful tied in the red rope and all his. They were so going to do this again when they managed to squirrel time away.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the one I'm the most happy with. This was actually fun


End file.
